


LA HERENCIA  (The Legacy/Inheritance/Heritage)

by JaqenH3



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Cobra Kai (Web Series) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaqenH3/pseuds/JaqenH3
Summary: An Man comes to town looking for justice and vengeance and the San Fernando Valley will never be the same again.
Relationships: Amanda LaRusso/Daniel LaRusso, Carmen Diaz & Miguel Diaz (Cobra Kai), Carmen Diaz/Johnny Lawrence, Carmen Diaz/Original Character, Daniel LaRusso & Johnny Lawrence, Miguel Diaz & Johnny Lawrence, Miguel Diaz & Robby Keene, Miguel Diaz & Rosa Diaz (Cobra Kai), Miguel Diaz (Cobra Kai) & Original Character(s), Miguel Diaz/Samantha LaRusso, Robby Keene & Daniel LaRusso, Robby Keene & Johnny Lawrence, Robby Keene/Samantha LaRusso
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	LA HERENCIA  (The Legacy/Inheritance/Heritage)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrFrankyg4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrFrankyg4/gifts), [TheEmpressAR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmpressAR/gifts).



**LA HERENCIA**  
(The Legacy/Inheritance/Heritage)   
  
Chapter 1  
The Unexpected Visisitor   
(El Flaco) 

Don Miguel Angel Martinez y Ortega (nicknamed El Flaco) was a big Narco from Ecuador, with connections in Colombia and Mexico. Through his contacts in Mexico, his reach could extend to the United States . Don Miguel was a dangerous man and he also happened to be the father of Miguel Diaz- the former tournament champion now lying comatose in a hospital bed. 

The man came from a far long distance to reunite with his son after all these wasted years. Bringing along four of his men for security, he had them stand outside while only he went inside the room. The men did not question him, they obeyed him and did as he wished.

He was about 5'8 and sported a slender yet muscular physique with brown and cinnamon skin. His thick hair was black with with some grey growing in on the sides. He was over 40, but looked much younger--but his boyish looks were in contrast to scars on his knuckles, the scar above and below his left eye, and the gravitas in his eyes, and the confident bearing he had. His eyes put fear in men, and made women fall in love. In July of 2000, a certain woman named Carmen had been captured by those eyes and fell in love with him, and vice versa. In December of 2001, she then became pregnant with his child. Although he had known many other women who had wanted to be with him, he had only ever been in love with that one special woman , the only one to have ever stolen his heart.

He never cried, but when he saw his boy, tears fell from his usually dry eyes. He did not want the men with him to see him in this moment of emotional display--because in his particular line of work, he had to always appear strong. Not a single moment of weakness must be shown. 

The boy was just laying there on the bed unconscious with wires and tubes connected to him. Don Miguel touched the boy's face before planting a kiss on his cheek, being unusually affectionate and even gentle.

"Lo siento Mijo, te amo mucho”, said Don Miguel. He then pulled a chair and set it by the bedside as he just stared at his son’s face, deep in thought, almost looking for a sign that he would just wake up and talk to him. 

As he did this, he could only be swallowed by emotion as tears had escaped his eyes down to his face and his heart started making the words in his mind pour out. He then grabbed one of his son's hands with both of his own as he gently squeezed it “Miguelito.. You don’t know who I am, but I have been wanting to meet you for so long.. since before you were even born I have been dreaming about you.. I should have been with you since then, but one day I could not find our family. Don’t ever think that you were abandoned or were not loved, as I have always loved you. Life has not been fair to either one of us. But I promise you, I will be by your side from this day forward. I promise whoever is responsible will pay. You’re my son, my blood. Everything I do is for you”.

After sitting down for quite some time, Don Miguel then got up and kneeled down by the bedside as he made the Sign of the Cross. He began to pray--the man did believe in God--even if he did not practice the law nor way of God. The man made promises to God, and invoked Nuestra Señora Maria del Buen Suceso, Angels and Saints for aid in healing the boy. The man did not want the boy to die--and he begged God to save his now fragile life.

He opened the small satchel he brought with him and took out statues of Santo Miguel el Arcángel (the patron and namesake of the man and the boy), Nuestra Señora Maria del Buen Suceso, a small Crucifix, the small Santa Muerte statue and the Jesus Malverde prayer card that his colleagues in Sinaloa gave him on his stop over before he arrived at his ultimate destination of the San Fernando Valley. All of these were left on the table next to the bed as means to heal and protect Miguel. He made the Sign of the Cross again, looked at Miguel for a few moments before he stood up to kiss his boy goodbye. 

He could only manage to feel sadness and anger that his son is fighting for his life and was not healthy like he should've been."Miguelito...Por qué? ¿Quién es culpable? La venganza es mía. Necesitamos justicia. Te amo. Dios te bendiga..cuidate”, uttered Don Miguel. 

Before he left, the man gazed at the face of the boy and was still amazed at how much he looked like him. Miguel Diaz was a damn near replica of his father, except he looked younger and softer. While he looked so at peace, there were still bruises and cuts from his fateful fight with Robby Keene.

The man left the hospital room, gazing one last time at the comatose boy for a few seconds outside as if he was in deep thought, before finally closing the door. Finally , one of his men spoke.

"Don Miguel, a dónde vamos?", asked the henchman.

Miguel let out a low growl in response. "Vamos a buscar quién es culpable por esto. ¡Necesito justicia y venganza!”

While everyone knew the comatose boy as Miguel Diaz, his name should have been Miguel Angel Martinez y Diaz. Carmen kept her promise, as she believed in keeping them, in naming her son Miguel after his father--but to leave Ecuador and hide, she was forced to use her maiden name. Carmen loved Miguel Martinez, but she loved the son in her womb even more and so she had left Ecuador with her mother--she was NOT going to let her son grow up in the violence and danger of the narco business. All she wanted for her son was a peaceful life.

But with the arrival of this man, it meant that there would be no peace in the San Fernando Valley….


End file.
